Mujika
) |Allies = Sonju, Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Grace Field Escapees |Enemies = Legravalima ( ) |Manga = Chapter 43 }} is a demon descent traveling in the forest outside the Grace Field House. Together with Sonju, she believes in a religious principle to not eat humans that come from the farms, though she has chosen not to eat wild humans either. Mujika saved Emma and the other orphans of Grace Field House from the pursuing demons and informed the former about many threats from her own society. History Over 1000 years ago, Mujika was born into a normal clan of demons. However, ever since she was young, she has been different from every other demon around her: she didn't change form no matter what she ate, and even if she didn't eat human meat, she never devolved. Her blood also had the ability to give other demons a permanent human form and intelligence so they would never have to rely on eating humans again for the sake of preventing themselves from devolving. Because of this, Mujika was hailed as a "miracle child", though this status would often make her a target as a substitute as human meat. Nonetheless, Mujika and her clan, people whom she saved and helped with her blood, put their "powers" to good use and saved entire villages by feeding their inhabitants with their blood. However, the demon royal family, the five regents heads and the Ratri family saw this as a threat to the farm systems, their money supply, their control over the demon world, and the promise they made, so the royals and five regents devoured the cursed blood demons until only Mujika remained. Being the lone survivor, Mujika ran from place to place over a period of 700 years. Due to these events, she began questioning her purpose in life.''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 158, pages 1-3 At an unknown point, Mujika met Sonju, who would become her closest friend. 700 years later, Mujika and Sonju originally planned to give the Grace Field escapees back to the orphanage for a temporary reprieve from being targeted by the farm-related demons, though Sonju stopped her from this more villainous scheme, being the only reason she didn't.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 12 Appearance Mujika is the most human-looking demon and can pass for human with a cloak on. She has a pale complexion and long, purple hair braided pigtails covering parts of her horns. Mujika wears a bluish-white cloak and a mask with two holes positioned vertically for her to see through. Personality Mujika deceived the children through an accommodating and kind attitude. She initially wanted to capture them and return them back to Grace Field – a selfish way for her and Sonju to be granted with an "easy life" for half a year.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 11 Nevertheless, she agreed with Sonju to rescue the escapees instead and kept both hers and his real, personal intentions of saving them. According to Sonju, Mujika tends to be easily attached to others. This is shown when she started to actually care towards Emma and the escapees, often warning the former about dangers.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 10 Therefore, these actions showed how there is still some positive traits within her. Due to being the only one surviving out of her friends and family due to being "different" from every other demon, Mujika began questioning her purpose in life and why she was alive. She couldn't make up her mind if she was glad she was born or not.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 158, pages 1-3 After meeting Emma, Mujika thought that she was born to break the separation between humans and demons. Plot Promised Forest Arc After the news of several Grace Field orphans who had escaped reached Sonju and Mujika, the two ran into Emma, Ray and the other Grace Field escapees by coincidence, who were lost within the forest. When Mujika told Sonju in capturing them and return them back to Grace Field (which could grant them an "easy life" for half a year), Sonju denied her idea, and instead insist om saving them.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 11 Sonju and Mujika successfully rescued the Grace Field escapees from several demons as they brought them to their secret territory within a cave. The two aided in Emma's ear injury and provided hospitality for the orphans. Mujika talked to Emma in private, as she accommodated her and felt Emma's pain of losing a loved one, much so that she whispered to herself in her own language to express her concerns. Mujika taught the kids about basic survival knowledge throughout their travels to B06-32. Right before parting ways, she gave Emma an eye-shaped locket to serve as a "good-luck charm" and told her to look for "The Seven Walls".The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, pages 9-10 After Emma and the orphans departed, Sonju told Mujika on how he had hopes on Emma and her friends in bringing an end to The Promise, as he expressed his desire in breaking free from the restraint of eating humans due to his and Mujika's religious views as Heathens. Mujika did not respond, as she stared emotionlessly at her friend. Cuvitidala Arc When Emma vows to break The Promise and save Phil and the other orphans that were left in Grace Field, Mujika sensed it, as she stared towards a distance. Sonju noticed Mujika's odd behavior and questioned her, Mujika replied how she was fine as she proceeded to ride the Sleipnir horse with Sonju, while looking at the locket within her palm.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 97, page 17 Seven Walls Arc Mujika later reunites with Don and Gilda after they got a mission from Norman to find her and Sonju. Apparently, Norman wanted to protect the two demons, but Don and Gilda finally realized that he had been bluffing and that he was, indeed, trying to get them killed via his subordinates Jin and Hayato, who accompanied them during the trip to find Mujika and Sonju. Gilda, desperate for help and heartbroken over the change in Norman's behavior, begs for Mujika to help her to prevent Norman from committing mass genocide on the demons. Mujika agrees, in which Sonju does too. All of them make their way to the Royal Capital to stop Norman, in where Mujika is reunited with Ray and Emma. The two girls share a hug and Mujika reassures her that agrees with her plans of protecting the demons. Skills and Abilties Demon Language Being a demon, Mujika is able to speak the demon language. Though she prefers to talk using the human language when she is with the Grace Field escapees or even Sonju, she was shown to whisper using the demon language to herself when Emma shared with her the story of how she lost her close friend Norman to the demons, as she was shown to be able to relate to her experience. Evil Blood Mujika is a special demon who retains the characteristics and sapience of humans without requiring to consume them. Other demons who ingest a drop of her blood gain the same abilities and are also able to spread this unique body composition to other demons.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 127, page 5 Relationships Sonju Sonju and Mujika are of the same religion of exercising the restraint of eating humans, hence the two share a common denominator of being shunned and looked down upon by other demons. Sonju considered Mujika to be a close ally, and often ventured into the forest with her to hunt for creatures he described as "pests".The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 15 Despite the two having a close relationship, both of their intentions occasionally clash, such as when Mujika is seemingly defiant of Sonju's desire to resume his practice of eating humans, and how Sonju preferred to protect them from getting caught by the farm demons when Mujika wanted to capture them and return them back to Grace Field instead. Emma Out of all the orphans, Emma was the closest to Mujika, as Mujika wishes to be her friend and treated Emma like a daughter. Mujika eventually grew more affectionate and accommodating, as she was willing to listen to Emma's stories and relate to Emma's pain of losing Norman. In the end, Mujika slowly grows genuine care and concern for the orphans, as pointed out by Sonju that she has been getting attached to them.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 10 Mujika also grew to be trustful to Emma, as she believed how she is able to search for The Seven Walls and passed her an eye-shaped locket as a "lucky charm". Grace Field Escapees When the news of the escape of the Grace Field orphans spread to her. Mujika initially wanted to capture them and bring them back to Grace Field, but later agreed with Sonju to protect and rescue the orphans from getting hunted by the demons from the farms instead.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 51, page 11 Mujika aided them and provided hospitality, and when she was around them, put on a motherly and loving persona to conceal her actual intention of capturing them; stemming from how she followed Sonju's then-hidden intention of considering them a way to break The Promise that was created, and eventually, a way for him (and Mujika) to break free of his restraint from consuming human flesh. Gallery Mujika Colored.jpg|Mujika in color. Trivia *The following are Mujika's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland’s official Popularity Polls. **Mujika is ranked 9th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. **In Shonen Jump’s 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Mujika is in 4th place with a total of 1324 votes. *It is implied by Mujika herself that she looked different prior to the beginning of the series.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 50, page 18 References Navigation it:Mujika Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Female